Love is only mask
by welcome to couture
Summary: With a secret that no one can ever find out, Massie is forced to live with her dad where she is starting over and hoping that the secret wont come back to haunt her forever.But with starting over and falling in love maybe it wont be to hard...


Tears trailed down my golden tan skin making them glisten in the lowering suns' rays. "H-how could you do this to me?" I stammered not even wanting to full understand that my best friend was kissing my soon to be ex-boyfriend. "Massie, Please believe me this is not what it looks like at all" Derrick Harrington rushed, shoving Alicia off his bare bronzed abs. I held up my hands and slowly walked backwards not wanting him to get anywhere close to me. "Derrick don't, I really don't want to hear whatever you have to say because nothing will change my mind when I say it's over! You hear me it's over!" I screamed at him, I could momentarily feel my heart beating faster and I shook with anger and hurt.

"Please don't say that" Derrick whispered, his eyes shining with new found tears. He walked up to me and wrapped his brawny arms around me incasing me with what I once knew as comfort and protection, but that feel was long gone and in its place stood betrayal and excruciating heartfelt pain. I shoved him off of me and made my gaze at Alicia who was perched on her cherry wood porch swing watching the whole scene unfold with a smirk planted on her flawless face. "You are a whore! I hate you!" I sneered before rushing toward my car before anything else could happen that would be too unbearable for me to see.

Before I continue I should tell you a little about myself. I'm Massie Elizabeth Block, ya I know unusual name or "unique" as my friends would like to put it. I was currently shipped off to live with my dad because my mom said I was too much to handle or maybe she just didn't care enough to take care of me; either way I was living with my dad. His name you might ask would be William Henry Block CEO of apple and co-manager of Ozarka water. His house was stocked full of anything a girl's heart could desire so in retrospect you could say I was living the all American dream. Now don't get me wrong I am not one of your typical snobby high class catty bitches that you hear about in upper east New York. I am just a regular teenage girl put in a society that I didn't intend on joining or following. Back in New Hampshire, where my mom and I lived, I was popular in a friendly way and made myself known by useful stuff and not just by whom I was wearing and how. When I was shipped off to my dad, who by the way I haven't seen in 5 years, I didn't know anybody and I had to start a clean slate….not so hard you would say but that s only because it's not you who has to do it. Now back to the story…

I sat daintily on my velvet seats in my 1990 Toyota tundra, which I brought with me from New Hampshire, staring ahead of me dazedly. The world was spinning in front of me and I felt as if I weren't in my body. A banging noise beside me brought me back to reality and I looked to my left; the source of the banging. "Massie please open up!" I heard derrick say. I sneered at him before starting the engine and it roared to live beneath me; adrenaline shooting up my spine and gave me that powerful feeling that I rarely had anymore. I put it in reverse and shot of the lot leaving behind a dust cloud. I thought back to when I first came here, how everyone was so friendly and welcoming that I thought this would be for the better, how I thought maybe I could start a new life. Then I didn't realize that this was not for the better, it was actually for the worst.

**FLASHBACK**

_5 months earlier_

_The lake reflected the mid afternoon sun and rippled as boats zipped through it. My chestnut brown hair blew around my flawless face, my amber eyes glinted with mischief and I walked with confidence alone with brandy. "Come on massie, can we hurry please? The guys are waiting and I want to get there so we can set of some fireworks" Brandy whined beside me. I rolled my amber eyes and made my strides slightly faster "buh-randy relax, we will get them in plenty of time" I said, my annoyance showing. Soon enough I saw the guys huddled together alone with Cassidy our other best friend. "Hey baby" Brandon cooed wrapping his rough hands around my slender waist and bringing me in for a breathtaking kiss. "Hey" I said breaking away and peering up at him. He let go but had one hand still snaked around my waist showing everybody I was his. "Massie!" Cassidy exclaimed, giving me a quick hug and kissed me on both cheeks; being from Britain this was a custom thing for her to do. "Hey Cassidy" I smiled. Her buttery blond curls and piercing cat like green eyes made her a beauty alone with her never needed braces sparkling white teeth. "So who wants to set of some fireworks?" Brandon asked already ripping open the box and shuffling through the many choices. _

_Hour' and 30 fireworks later, darkness surrounded us with the exception of a firework every 10 seconds. I yawned tiredly and rested my head on Brandon's shoulder, "you tired?" Brandon asked wrapping his arms around me bringing my closer and I nodded slowly. "Hey Massie, we should set this smoke bomb off in ambers house!" brandy said in a hushed tone, glancing at the grey stoned house a few yards away. I looked up and noticed the lights where on and music blared from the open French doors on the balcony. I sneered as I heard her name. Last year she slept with my now ex-boyfriend and he got her pregnant. With sudden renewed energy I shot up from my seat and snatched the smoke bomb from brandy's open palm. "Let's go" I said walking toward her house in the darkness. I climbed the cast iron staircase leading to the balcony and peered into the house. The living room was empty and a smile crept on my face. "Brandy light the smoke bomb" I said, giving her the end to light. As soon as I heard the end sizzle I threw it into the house and rushed the girls off the balcony, running all the way to where the guys where. "Umm massie" Brandy stuttered pointing in the direction we just came from. I turned around and looked in shock the once cheery house was now a smoke filled red blazing house. I heard screams and I saw wood cave in on the house. "Massie we have to leave, now!" Cassidy screamed shoving me along as I watched the house crash to the ground, the fire spreading; the screams got louder and I knew my life was over. _

_I Trembled on Cassidy's bed, the reality hitting me hard. "What did we do?" brandy exclaimed beside me, sipping her hot chocolate quietly. "It was an accident" Cassidy said, wrapping herself tighter in her blanket. "Look no one knows about this except for me, you, you and the boys, and that's how it's going to stay" I said the alpha in me coming back. I looked from Brandy's scared face to Cassidy's and knew something had to be done and fast. "Girls, nobody is going to find out I will make sure of it" I said glaring at each of them making sure they knew not to tell anyone. A pounding came from the door and I jumped with shock. "Well Cassidy go answer it" I said finally as I saw that neither one of us was going to move. Slowly she moved to the dark wooden door and hauled it open. "Jesus Brandon, you scared me half to death!" Cassidy exclaimed bringing a hand to her chest and took a deep breath before opening the door wide enough where he could come in. "Look Massie, cops are everywhere and they are on the news" he said turning the plasma on. "Hello and welcome back, this is Katie woodland with your 10:00 news. At the local lake a tragedy has stuck. The senate's daughter has been hospitalized because of a fire. No one knows how it started and we aren't sure how bad his daughter is yet but we will find out soon enough. Rumor has it that it was started because of a smoke bomb. Please stay put and we will get back to you after these short messages" She said the camera panning out and on came a commercial for beer. I grabbed the remote and muted it with ought another thought. "Guys, no one suspects us! We will be fine; no one even knew we were down there. Everyone thought we were at the café" I said trying to calm every one down. "Massie, we started a fire and we could of killer her! Not to mention anyone else that could have been in the house!" Cassidy screamed; her fear coming over her. "Ya massie we should just turn ourselves in before anything can get any worse. Besides they know it was a smoke bomb and they can check for finger prints" Brandy said trying to be rational. "Don't give me that shit; it was your great idea to do it in the first place!" I scoffed at her crossing my arms and glaring at her. "No one said you had to go alone with it! I wasn't even serious about it, I was drunk!" she yelled giving me the same death glare. "Look girls there's no point in fighting about it. What's done it done, we can't change the past. We just can't tell anyone about it. The guys and I agreed we weren't going to tell anyone and you guys have to do the same" Brandon said looking at each girl. I shook my head quickly and watched the other girls do the same just as quickly. "Great now hug and make up so I can go home knowing you won't rip each other's hair out" he said playfully. I giggled and wrapped my arms around the other girls knowing we couldn't stay made at each other for long. _

Okay so what do you think? Please review so I will write the next chapter because reviews make me happy!


End file.
